


Not so bad days

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Days, Cleaning, Couch Cuddles, Cramps, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Headaches & Migraines, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Pain, Painkillers, Work, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: A look into a bad day of Y/N, Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Kudos: 25





	1. Stevie's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Robert Downey Jr.'s birtday I decided to upload this little thing :D

Steve’s sitting on his little desk, pencils strewn around, paper balls lying on the ground. Lady dutifully picks them up and places them on a neat pile by his feet but he ignores her. He’s so concentrated that he doesn’t even acknowledges her. He’s also pretty grumpy. It’s the tenth picture or so he tries to paint for Tony but it just won’t get right. He’s frustrated and ready to break all his pencils if this damn picture just would work out. He tries to draw as carefully as he can, highly concentrated on the task of coloring Tony’s face.

Y/N peeks her head in and smiles at the sight. Steve hasn’t drawn this intensely for a while now. He has too much to do as adult and dropping was one of the things that had to wait. She silently closes the door and walks back into the living room. Bucky sits on the couch book in his metal and coffee in the other. He looks up as she enters and takes a sip. “what’s he doing?”

“Drawing.”

“Still?” Bucky raises his eyebrows and looks to the clock on the wall. “Since two hours?”

“He’s determined to get this finished.” Bucky hums and puts the book and coffee on the table in front of him before he holds his hands out for Y/N. As soon as she’s withing reach she gets pulled on his lap. “Hello, there.” She smiles at him and kisses his nose. “Hello, beautiful. Are you here often?”

“Depends, if my boyfriend is home.”

“Oh, and when he isn’t?” Bucky lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her. “Well then I sit on the lap of a very handsome blonde. He gives the best massages.”

“Oh, Y/N. That’s not true. Mine are better than Steve’s!” Bucky complains with a pout and Y/N barks out a laugh. She runs her hand through his hair and kisses his nose once more. “I don’t know, buck. You two have very skilled hands for that. But I have to say that I like it better when you do my hair. Steve gets his fingers more knotted into it then doing an actual hairdo.” Bucky laughs now. “I know. But he makes all these little sketches he tries to hide.” Y/N hums and leans in to kiss him. Their lips almost touch as a shout, followed from loud crying sound through the apartment. Y/N looks up with a shocked expression while Bucky sighs and leans his head on her shoulder. “I waited for it to happen. No, doll. Stay. I’ll take care of him.” Bucky pushes her back onto the couch and makes his way into the hall and to the kids’ room. Y/N manages to sit a full thirty second, then she jumps up and follows him. The crying gets louder the closer she comes. She stops in the door and watches. The paper Lady had stocked at the foot of the desk is now strewn around the room, like Steve had kicked it all away. The boy himself is sitting on his desk arms crossed and head buried in them He’s crying loudly. Y/N’s heart breaks a little at the sound and at the sight of Lady trying to comfort him but getting entirely ignored. “Hey, buddy. What’s the matter, hm?” Bucky places a careful hand on his back and slips him into his arms but as soon as he does Steve starts kicking and screaming. “Go away! Let me down! Let me!”

“Steve, hey! Okay, okay, I let you down.” As soon as Steve’s feet are on the ground, he darts away from Bucky and jumps right onto the mattress in the corner, hiding his face in the pillow and continues crying. Lady walks up to him, still trying to comfort him but Steve pushes her head away. The dog looks back at Bucky and whines pitifully before lying down in front pf Steve, still a foot at distance. Bucky watches him for a moment, face contorted with a helpless look and some hurt. He stands back up and looks to the door. He sees Y/N and walks up to her. “Your try.” He sighs sadly. Y/N places her hand on his shoulder and kisses his cheek. “He’s just frustrated. Don’t be sad, Bucky.”

“I know. I used to be good at comforting him. That’s what hurts.”

“You’re still good at it. This is just something special. How about you go and make this delicious comforting hot chocolate Stevie likes so much? Yours tastes better than mine.” Bucky forces a small smile on his lips, nods and kisses her forehead before he leaves her alone. Y/N looks after him for a second, then she walks up to lady. “Lady, go to Bucky.” She points at the door. The dog looks up at her, back at Steve and back at her, clearly conflicted in what to do. “Lady, go.” Y/N’s voice is soft yet firm. The dog stands up, throws a last look at Steve and strolls out of the room. Y/N pays her no mind, knowing she will get Bucky a little out of the sadness that just consumed him. She crouches down in front of Steve and strokes a hand through his hair. “Hey, sweetie. Do you mind if I lie down with you?” Steve still cries and slaps her hand away, a little sluggishly. His breathing is a little too quick for Y/N’s liking so she pulls the inhaler from the drawer beside the mattress, just in case. “Well, if you’re not going to answer than I take it as a ‘Yes, you can, mommy’.” She lies down in front of him, not on the mattress but close enough, and wraps an arm around his back. “Go away! Let me!”

“No, Stevie. I don’t want to let go of you. I’ll stay here and wait for you to calm down so we both and cuddle a little and you can tell me what’s bothering you. Nothing more, nothing less.” And she does. She waits another two minutes until Steve starts coughing along with his crying. Just then does she sit up and pulls Steve in her lap. “Noo…”

“Yes, Stevie. Come on. We don’t want an asthma attack now, do we?” Steve shakes his head and clings then to the arm around his chest. “See.” Y/N smiles and kisses the top of his head before gently holding the inhaler out for him and giving him one puff. She waits a little and is pleased that Steve’s lungs seem to clear. “There, all good now. Can you look at me, baby?” Steve looks up at her, eyes puffy and red, cheeks stained with red tracks where the tears had fallen down and running nose. “Oh, Stevie.” She kisses his forehead and wipes some tears away. “What’s making you cry so bad?”

“I-I w-want to make a p-picture for ‘ncle Tony.” Steve hiccups and rubs his eyes, visibly getting irritated from crying. “B-but it won’t work.” New tears come flowing and Y/N has her dear struggles to calm him down again. She rubs up and down on his back while she slowly stands up and rocks him around a little. “I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie.” She knows she could say that the picture he had drawn on look nice, which it actually does. Y/N can’t think of a thing that looks bad. But she knows that Steve won’t see the point of her view, he will argue with her and probably get more upset. Something with his picture isn’t right and even if he doesn’t know exactly what it is, it still bothers him. Saying it looks good won’t work for him. “How about we make a little plan. You, daddy and me are going to drink daddy’s delicious hot chocolate and watch some cartoons, the we eat lunch, get you changed and take a nap. No let me finish, sweetie. After we wake up and get dressed for the party, we three try and save your picture, yeah?” Steve shakes his head and pints at his desk. “I crumpled it.” He mumbles silently and Y/N frowns a little at the picture. “Okay, then we three try to make a new picture, a good one, okay? Can we do this? Starting with hot chocolate?” Steve sniffles and hides his face in her neck but nods. “Okay, then.” She kisses his cheeks and makes her way out of the room into the living room where Bucky’s sitting on the couch, lady lying with her head on his lap, and waiting for them, three steaming mugs on the coffee table. “Hey, pumpkin.” Bucky’s voice is low and gentle. Y/N notices that he doesn’t look as sad anymore and silently thanks Lady for doing her job so well. Steve looks up and holds out his arms for Bucky, so Y/N passes him into Bucky’s lab and lets them cuddle for a moment before she passes Steve his favorite mug and holds Bucky’s out for him to take. Then she sits down, too and covers their laps with the blanket over the backrest. They drink silently but Y/N clearly hears Stevie hum at the taste and Bucky chuckle.

* * *

“Hey, little man. Wakey, wakey.” Y/N softly runs her hand through Steve’s hair. The little boy lets out a groan and turns his head away from her hand. He had fallen asleep after his hot chocolate, so Y/N and Bucky had carried him to bed. His nap and lunch weren’t even that far away so Y/N figured that it was okay for him to sleep before eating lunch. “Stevie, sweetie. You need to wake up. We need to change your diaper and get you in your party clothes. Come on, honey.”

“No.” Steve’s voice is slurred but he cuddles back to Y/N. She chuckles and leans in, kissing his cheek and nose. “Why not?”

“No.” Y/n smiles and runs her hand through his hair again before she gently lifts the sleepy boy on to her lap and sits down on his bed. Steve cuddles closer into her chest and sighs contently. “Baby, you smelly. Does it not itch? We don’t want a rash, do we?”

“No rash…” Steve whines. Y/N remembers the first time he got a diaper rash. They weren’t able to change Steve fast because the jet had run out of stock and no one had expected Steve to drop after the easy mission. They were for eight hours in the air and Steve had nearly cried the whole time. As soon as they were back at the compound Y/N had taken him and changed him quickly but hi butt was as red as a tomato and really warm. Steve fought with his tears for two days before he was able to sit for a longer period again. Even as adult he shudders when someone mentions it. “Then let’s go.”

“Noo…” Steve whines again and fists his tiny hands into her shirt. Tears start rolling again and Y/N is a little taken aback. “Come on, Stevie. We take our time.” She kisses his head again and walks back into the changing room.

She really takes her time. She kisses his tummy, blows raspberries on it and talks. She talks and talks and talks. About what she’s doing right know, about the plans for today and what to make for breakfast the next day. She makes some fun with Steve’s sheep and slowly the little boy starts to light up again. he giggles and laughs. “So, baby boy. Ready?” She helps him to sit up and Steve cuddles close to her. “Cuddles with daddy?” Steve looks up with big eyes and Y/N look to the clock in the kits room. “Okay. We have a bit of time. But then we need get ready.” She kisses his forehead and walks with him into the living room. Bucky sits on the couch, scrolling on the tablet with lady’s head on his lap. His metal fingers run through her fur when he’s not scrolling. As soon as Y/N steps in he looks up and smiles at them. “Stevie.” Bucky opens his arms and reaches for him. Steve smiles and lets himself be handed over, cuddles close to Bucky and giggles as Lady licks over his still naked feet.

Ten minutes later Bucky tickles his sides. “Noo… Daddy. Stop!” Steve screams and laughs but Bucky is merciful. He lets go of Steve and kisses his forehead. “So, pumpkin. Now we go into the kids’ room and make this picture for Tony, okay?” Y/N runs her hand through his hair and Steve nods. He’s almost cheerful. He drags them both into the playroom and sits down on his table. “So, what do you want to draw?”

“Us.” Steve looks up and smiles at Y/n while Bucky kneels down beside him. They start drawing and now and then Steve would laugh at something Bucky draws or give Y/N suggestions on what to do. It takes a while for them to draw the picture and even if Steve doesn’t notice, Bucky and Y/N let him do most of it.

* * *

“Uncle Tony!”

“Steve!” Tony screams and crouches down to catch the little boy. Steve jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. Tony smiles and hugs him back, stands up and tuns in circles which makes Steve squeal. Y/n steps into the common room with Bucky. They watch them both for a moment before she walks over to Pepper. “he looks happy.”

“Yeah, he does. His birthday was never celebrated like this. I think he likes it. Its better than alcohol and… You know.” Y/N smiles at Pepper. “Why is Steve so happy?” Y/N laughs a little before she looks back at Steve who talk happily with tony. “He wasn’t like this. The whole days was a mix out of… frustration, tears and… cuddles. Lots of cuddles.” Pepper raises an eyebrow and looks at her in disbelieve. “How got he so lucky then?”

“We made a picture together.” Y/N shrugs and smiles as Steve runs up to Bucky and pokes at him until the man looks down instead of at Sam. Steve whispers to him and Bucky nods, gets the paper roll out of his jacked and passes it to Steve who runs right back to Tony and presses it in Tony’s face. “Come on, we can’t miss this.” Y/N takes Pepper’s hand and pulls her over to one couch. They sit down and watch as Tony carefully opens the bow around the roll. Bucky steps up behind Y/N, places his hands on her shoulder and smiles down at her before he snorts at Steve. The little boy sits beside Tony and shuffles up and down in excitement. Tony glances at Steve, too. “Open, open, uncle Tony!” Steve beams at him and Tony can’t other than laugh, then he takes the ribbon from the roll and opens it. Then he freezes. Steve still smiles at him and Y/N finds herself biting her lip at Tony’s reaction. “Steve…” Tony breathes and looks at the small boy before he places the picture on the table and hugs the little kid to his chest. Y/N sees the tears in his eyes but she knows that they’re happy tears. Pepper watches them for a moment before she curiously takes the picture form the table and looks at it. She smiles too. “That’s beautiful.”

“Yeah it is.” Y/N looks at the picture and find herself smiling. On the picture is a beautiful see with four people on it. Its clear to see that there are Y/N, little Stevie and Bucky. The last person is also as clear to recognize. What’s probably the wort tear threatening thing in this picture is the title. ‘My favorite family’.

Y/N looks up from the picture and squeezes one of Bucky’s hands on her shoulders. She’s glad that not only Steve but Tony have a good day now.


	2. Y/N's bad day

The moment her mind gets aware of everything in her room is the one at which Y/N knows that this day will suck. She has a light headache which quickly settles right behind her eyes, her stomach makes bubbling noises like she had just drunken a liter of soda, which always comes with diarrhea and she knows by the time she’s going to the toilet, that she will find blood in her pants. She sighs heavily and runs her hand through her hair before she strokes through Lady’s soft fur. Steve and Bucky are still not home and probably won’t be before noon. “Stupid missions.”

She debates silently to stay in bed, to just turn around again, bury her face in Lady’s fur and go back to sleep. She will sleep the day away, not minding getting the sheets all dirty and doing absolutely nothing worth mentioning. But then again, someone has to take Lady out, the bed’s - all of them - need a washing and new sheets and the kitchen is a battlefield since the boys left. Also, she promised to clean up the common room for a bit since Lady has played there and left her hairs everywhere and she wanted to plant some flowers around her pavilion.

She closes her eyes in frustration and throws the blanket off herself. Just as she’s about to sit up the first cramp hit. It feels as if someone punched her in her lower stomach. _Great, just great._

Halfway through getting up, Y/N decides she’s only going to do the necessary.

She strips all beds but only puts new sheets on her own, figuring the boy’s will sleep in her bed tonight and she can still make the kids beds if necessary. The kitchen isn’t as dirty as it was before. She throws the dirty dishes into the dishwasher but let’s crumbs and all sail to the ground for Lady to clean up. The golden retriever goes right to work. “At least one of us is up to working properly, huh?” She pats her head and takes a deep breath as the new cramp hits her. They come more frequent now and hit with a force that makes her dizzy. She whines as the thought strikes her that she still has to take Lady out and clean the common room. Flower planting already set on tomorrow when her abdomen isn’t abused. All she really wants on a day like this is to lie down in bed with a warming bottle on her stomach and Steve and Bucky next to her, cuddling the hell out of her and making her all the delicious foods she craves.

Lady whines, too, lying on the ground and looking up at her. Y/N figures the poor girl knows her pain all too well. “Come on, girl. Let’s get up there and finish so we can lie back down, yeah?” Lady stands up and follows her, seemingly not that happy about Y/N’s decision. Up in the common room she makes quick work of getting Lady’s hairs off of the cushions. Then the cramps are too strong to even stand so she lies down for a moment and closes her eyes, hand pressing against her abdomen. She hears the door open and feet stepping in. Lady barks happily and runs away from her but Y/N doesn’t really mind right now. “Oh, Lady! You’re all alone?”

“No, she isn’t.” Y/N moans and that gets Tony’s attention. “Y/N?”

“Yeah.” She stretches a hand over the backrest for Tony to see. He rounds the couch and looks at her a little dumbfounded. “Cleaning made you tired?”

“Nah, I have… my stuff. Could you make me a warming bottle?” Y/N lifts the arm, she has thrown over her eyes, a little to look at Tony. She sees instantly that Tony exactly knows what she means. He nods. “Be right back.”

“Thanks.” Y/N moans and covers her eyes again while pressing the other hand back on her abdomen. She listens to Tony shuffling around and Lady getting comfortable beside her again. After a few minutes a warm bottle gets laid on her abdomen and she sighs as the pain reduces a little. Tony pushes her other arm from her eyes and Y/N is about to protest as a cold rag is carefully placed there instead. “Oh, that feels good.”

“I know. Pepper likes it, too, when it’s her turn.” He pats her shoulder and kisses her hair. “Feel better soon.”

“Hmh.” Y/N hums and feels herself drift off but then she sits up quickly, regretting it terribly as the dizziness hits her. “I have to go out with Lady.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I lie down after.” Tony wants to object but Y/N is already on her feet, deposing the warming bottle and the reg carefully on the couch and calls lady to follow her. Tony is left alone in the common room.

* * *

Y/N steps back into the apartment. Lady is happily following her, getting the whole floor wet. Y/N had let her play in the lake and Lady obviously liked it very much. Now Y/N has to clean her up as well. She’s just about to rub her fur dry as her phone rings. She fumbles a little with her back pocket until she gets it finished out. “Hello?”

_“Y/N, here’s Pepper. Are you free right now?”_

“Uh. Yeah. Just about to get Lady dry.”

_“Perfect. I need you to come up to my office. I have a meeting with some heads of the hospitals about scheduling for the others to meet the children and terribly sick. I need you here. You write their schedule and know better when they’re free.”_

“But its my day off, Pepper. The boys are gonna-”

_“I know they come back today but I really need you here. I give you tomorrow off as well. Please, come up. We try to be fast so we’re finished before they come back.”_

“I…” Y/N thinks for a moment. She really doesn’t feel like working, knowing she probably looks like shit, at least she feels so. Her stomach makes another grumble and she has the feeling of freely leaking. _“Y/N? Still there?”_

“Y-yeah. I’ll be up in ten. But I need to bring Lady.”

 _“That’s fine. See you.”_ With that Pepper hangs up and Y/N is left grumbling. She can’t talk Pepper off for making her work on her day off. She’s her boss and a good friend of her. She even owns her one for giving her work. Y/N sighs, walks into her room to get her laptop and walks back out. “Okay girl. Watch this and remind me to take it with me, I’ll just take a short trip to the bathroom. And when we’re finished, we’re taking our time using the warming bottle Tony made for us.” She ruffles Lady’s head and walks back into her room.

The meeting wasn’t as short lived as he has hoped. It took about three hours and through each passing minute she feels worse. All she wants it to curl up in a dark corner and get the coming migraine to stop. She doesn’t even want a comfortable bed. Pepper had noticed her uneasiness but was unable to do something other then slipping a painkiller to her under the table. The schedule for everyone is typed and set up, Y/N only needs to reschedule two appointments for Tony and one for Steve and everything is settled.

Now she’ finally free and can go to the common room. The warming bottle is probably cold by now but Y/N doesn’t care. She quickly fills it with hot water again and lies down on the couch with a relived moan. She closes her eyes and places the wet rad back over her eyes. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep. She doesn’t even hear Clint come in and cover her with a blanket.

* * *

“Daddy… ‘M tired.” Steve rubs his eyes and leans heavier on Bucky’s shoulder. He yawns and then slings his arms around the brunettes’ neck. “I know, Stevie. Let’s look for mommy first, then we get you to bed, yeah?” Steve hums but lets his eyes closed as Bucky carries him through the compound. They look in their apartment but Y/N isn’t there. Lady isn’t either. She wasn’t outside, they would have seen her in her pavilion or on the edge of the lake. So, he walks up to the only place he can think of, despite the roof. She only ever goes there when she wants to read or is in a foul mood. “Aha.” Bucky smiles as he sees a socked foot look over the armrest of the couch. “Mommy!” Steve wriggles and struggles until Bucky stets him down. Then he runs up to the couch and scrambles on it. “Steve! Don’t wake mommy up!” Bucky warns and almost runs after him. He’s surprised to see that Y/N wraps Steve in her arms and rolls a little to the side, still fast asleep. In the same moment Lady lets out a shriek, scrambles up and runs a few feet away before she turns around and comes slowly back. Bucky looks down and sees the warming bottle that must have fallen on her as Y/N had turned around. He picks it up and frowns at it before he places it on the coffee table and runs his hand over Lady’s head. “Mommy’s not feeling well, girl?” Lady licks his hand and sits back down while Bucky carefully sits beside Y/N, right next to her back. He notices the cold rag that lies on the pillow, picks it up and places it on top of the warming bottle, then he places his hand on her forehead, trying to figure out if she has a fever. “Is mommy sick?” Steve looks up from under the blanket and looks concerned at Bucky. “I don’t know, buddy. She doesn’t feel warm.” Bucky’s frown deepens. He gently strokes a strand of hair out of her face and tries to have a better look. Y/N doesn’t look pale or sick. She looks perfectly normal. “’ucky?”

“Yeah, doll.” Bucky smiles at her and rubs her shoulder as she turns a little to look at him. “You’re back.”

“Yeah.”

“Me, too, mommy!” Steve bounces up and down on the couch and Y/N giggles a little before she moans in pain. “What? Y/N? Are you hurt?”

“N-no. ‘S just… my stuff.” She places her arm over her eyes and sighs, at the same time she pulls Steve closer and kisses his forehead. “Your stuff?”

“You know. The one that woman get once a month?”

“Oh… OH!” Realization hits Bucky and a faint blush covers his cheeks. Y/N peeks at him and giggles a little. “What can I do?”

“Nothing.” She sighs and winces at a new cramp. “Mommy? Will ice-cream help?” Steve’s eyes light up. “No, Steve. Y/N, I swear, since he dropped, he wants ice-cream. I can’t get the idea out of his head.”

“Hm, well. Then get up and get us ice-cream. And after that we need to cuddle. I need lots of cuddles.”

“Yees!” Steve cheers and cuddles closer to Y/N. She sighs contently and listens to Bucky’s grumble all the way to the freezer and back. He helps her to sit up, passes her the ice-cream and two spoons and wraps her up in his arms. “Now cuddle me Bucky.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky salutes and kisses her temple as she lifts the first spoon to her mouth and wipes some ice-cream from Steve’s cheek.

Y/N feels a little better already. Now that her boys are home, the day isn’t as bad anymore.


	3. Bucky's bad day

Bucky stares at his breakfast. He looks at it but seems to stare right through it. Y/N eyes him closely with a frown, seeing the tiredness and the fear. The night wasn’t the nicest and by far one of the worst she had witnessed in a while. He was shaken up all night, couldn’t go back to sleep and cuddled with Lady on the couch almost the whole night. Y/N wasn’t allowed near him. He was too afraid to hurt her so he asked her not to come close to him. Steve sits on Bucky’s other side, looking equally concerned about the brunette’s behavior. The rest of the team shares glances at him, asking with their eyes if he’s okay or just avoid looking at him at all. Breakfast this morning is pretty uncomfortable. No one feels up to talking.

Y/N runs her hand through his hair and leans in a little. “Sweetie? Want to sit with me for a while?” Bucky looks up with dull eyes and shrugs. Y/N takes it as a yes. She stands up, takes his hand and pulls him over to the couches. She shares a quick look with Steve but he gestures to her to go on. She figures he comes if he’s needed, asked to or feels the need to join them. Reaching the couches Y/N sits down on one and pulls Bucky with her. She guides his head on her shoulder and runs her hand through his loose hair. She takes a quick peek back at the table and is satisfied that they started talking so that Y/N and Bucky have some privacy.

“Bucky. What’s wrong? Talk to me.” She continues running her hand through his hair, trying not to pressure him. “I-” He stops for a second and looks down on his hands. Y/N sees some kind of disgust in his eyes but she can’t really place it though. “I don’t feel comfortable.” His voice is silent, carful and slow. Y/N has the feeling that he thinks very carefully about what to say so he voices it correct and that she understands what he means. For a second, she thinks it’s his living arrangement, their living arrangement but then he never complained before and certainly never after a bad night. The opposite, actually. He seeks Steve’s and her comfort and touches. “What’s making you uncomfortable?”

“My arm.” Y/N’s frown morphs into one of understanding and helplessness. “Oh Buck…” She pulls him a little closer and slings both her arms around his shoulders. “What can I do to help you?” But Bucky shakes his head against her shoulder, still staring at his hand. “there’s nothing you can do. I just wish that’s its… gone.” Y/N hums and for a moment their both silent but then Y/N turns lightly. “Tony? Come over for a sec.” She feels Bucky tense against her but keeps him safe in her arms, running her hand through his hair as best as she can until she feels Tony come close. She sees Tony glance at Steve with a curious look. The blonde look just as curious and follows tony. He sits down beside Bucky and takes his flesh hand in his, squeezing it lightly in comfort. “Tony, you’re able to take the arm off, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you do it now?” Tony’s eyebrows rise up and as does Steve’s. Bucky’s head lifts from Y/N’s shoulder and he looks at Tony with almost pleading eyes. The engineer takes one look and Bucky and must see something in them because he nods. “I need some tools. Don’t move. I’m right back.” Tony leaves and lets the three alone. “Are you sure; Buck?” Steve frowns at him and then directs his eyes to Y/N. “He says he’s not comfortable with it.” She shrugs and answers the question that flies around in Steve’s head. He nods and looks back at the brunette. “Whatever you need.” Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek and stays that close to him until Tony returns. Twenty minutes later Bucky sits still on the couch, left shoulder covered with a cloth and arm gone. Steve and Y/N can both see that he feels better already, not good but better. Y/N soon has to leave, having some important work that can’t wait. She kisses Bucky on the forehead, whispers some encouragements into his ear until he nods and tells him to call her. Even if he just wants to hear her voice, it’s fine. Then she leaves.

Steve sits a while with Bucky cuddled up to him on the couch. He tries to get the man to eat at least a little but the brunette refuses. “Come on, Buck. Let’s go for a walk with Lady, yeah?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he pulls the brunette up on his hand and drags him along. They walk into their apartment let themselves greeted by and excited dog and walk back out with her. Lady stays close to Bucky the whole time. She looks up at him as if to make sure she’s not imagining the missing arm. Steve tries to get him into a conversation few times but then gives it up quickly after he only ears halfhearted grunts as response. Instead, he holds Bucky’s hand a little tighter and pulls him closer to himself. They walk around the big lake and make their way back to the pavilion the build for Y/N. Bucky sits down silently and Steve watches him worried. Then he kneels in front of Bucky. “Buck, whatever it was you dreamed, you’re here now. With me, with Lady, with Y/N and the team. We’re all good and so are you.” He places his hands on the man’s shoulder to get him to look up. Bucky does and suddenly his eyes water. “I don’t want to hurt you.” And the he breaks. He starts sobbing and leans forward to burry himself in Steve’s chest. The blonde is so caught by surprise that he can only wrap him up in his arms. Lady feels the distress and comes running from the grass and into the pavilion to Bucky’s side. She whines, paws at him and nudges her nodes against him, all while shuffling distressed on her paws. “Steve?” The blonde looks up and sees Y/N running over. He figures it must be lunchtime and she’s coming to check up on Bucky. “What’s happened?” She eyes the brunette and watches as Steve only shrugs. Then she kneels down behind Bucky, wraps her arms around his middle and kisses his metal shoulder. “Bucky.” She whispers into his ears and strokes his stomach a little. “Bucky.” She says it again until Bucky shivers in her hold. “Come on, baby. Calm down nice and slow, yeah?” Bucky shakes his head against Steve’s chest and tries to pull the man even closer. “Sweetie. Come on.” Y/N breathes another kiss right against his shoulder before she nuzzles into his neck. “Why don’t you drop for Stevie and me, hm? I bet it will calm you down and we can have some quality time.” She kisses his cheek again. Steve copies her motion, kisses Bucky’s head and runs his hand over his back. “Pal, let loose.” He whispers into Bucky’s hair while pushing Lady a little to the side so she stops jumping Bucky. A shiver runs through the brunettes back. His crying hitches a little and Y/N feels him getting smaller. “That’s it, Bucky. Come here.” She pulls the man out of Steve’s arms to cradle him in hers and rocks a little. Bucky instantly clings to her and continues crying, if a little less desperate as before. Steve watches for a second before he kisses Y/N’s and Bucky’s head. He murmurs to her that he gets some clothes and the bears before he takes a whining Lady and runs up to the compound to vanish inside. Y/N continues rocking the, now four-year-old, in her arms. “Shh, sweetie.”

“M-mommy.”

“Yeah, I’m here.” She wraps her arms more securely around him and cuddles him as tight as she can. “You’re good, Buck. Everything is good.” She kisses his cheek, stands up and rocks him a little. She spots Steve running over, alone this time, Bucky’s clothes in hand. Y/N sets the boy back down. He whines but Steve quickly slips in behind him, drapes and arms around him and holds him close while Y/N changes him into the fluffy onesie Steve got. She takes a pointed look at Steve but the man shrugs. “It was the first thing I got in my hands. Didn’t want to search for anything else.” Y/N lets a small smile slip and pulls the zipper up before Steve takes Bucky in his arms now. The boy is still sniffling but not crying as hard as a few minutes ago, pressing his Captain America bear and Winter Soldier bear close to his chest. Y/N steps up beside Steve so that she can look at Bucky as well. She takes a quick look at her watch and then beck as Bucky. “Sweetie, don’t you want to come to work with me, hm?”

Steve looks down at her with a frown. “Y/N. Are you sure?”

“It’s better he goes with me than with you. Stevie, you have a team-meeting in twenty minutes and I don’t think that Bucky would be very happy there. And you won’t concentrate at all.” Steve sighs defeated, clearly conflicted. He doesn’t want to let go of his boy, but he knows he can’t ditch on the team meeting either. “Okay. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Just come to me as soon as you’re finished, yeah? We can snuggle a little on the couch and then see what we do later.” Steve nods and kisses Bucky a last time before he passes him over to Y/N. The little boy whines at the loss of Steve’s warmth but slings his arm around Y/N’s neck. Steve smiles kindly at him before he runs his hand through his hair and presses a kiss to Y/N’s cheek. “Call me if something up.”

“As always.” She smiles back at him and watches him as he walks back inside. Instead of heading right back to work Y/N takes a little longer on her break and walks with Bucky in her arms a little around outside.

The moment she finally steps in into Peppers office the woman doesn’t looks all to happy. Her features soften as soon as she sees Bucky, though. “Y/N. You’re late.”

“Sorry, Pepper. We had some… difficulties.”

“I see that.” Pepper smiles kindly at her before she opens one of her drawers and pulls out a candy. She walks up to Bucky, frowns shortly at his lost arm but says nothing before she pats him on his right Shoulder. “Hello Bucky. It’s nice to see you. Are you going to work with us today?” Bucky sniffles a little but looks at Pepper with a small nod. “Really? That’s good. I think your mommy and I can use some help. Do you want some candy before we start?” Bucky eyes the candy in Pepper’s hand, looks at Y/N and takes it after she nods at him. She sets Bucky down on the couch in the corner and watches as he slowly unwraps his candy before she sits down on Peppers table and eyes the papers in front of her with a sigh. That’s much they still have to do.

They work for almost an hour until Bucky comes over to Pepper. He carefully shoves the empty and perfectly straightened out wrapping paper onto the table next to her hand and looks at her expectant. She smiles at him, eyes the paper a bit confused before she looks at Y/N. Y/N doesn’t sees any of that, buried deep in work and fully concentrated, so Pepper quickly grabs a lollipop form her secret candy drawer and passes it to Bucky while she places a finger on her lips to keep quite. Bucky smiles a little, nods and runs back to the couch to unfold the candy and pop it into his mouth. Pepper then pulls out some pencils and paper and places them next to Bucky so that he has something to do while he waits for Y/N and Pepper to finish working.

Two hours later a knock sounds from the door. Bucky looks up and as Pepper nod to him he runs up to the door and opens it. “Daddy!”

“Bucky!” Steve screams just as loud as Bucky. Y/N snaps her head up and turns around, having been so deep in thought that she didn’t even heard the knock. “I’m here to get you for dinner.” Y/N looks at the watch and frowns. “When did it get so late?”

“Well, you were deep in work mode.” Pepper laughs and pats Y/N’s shoulder before he gets up and takes her jacket. Y/N sighs and stands up as well. Just then does she notice the four wrapping papers on the table. She looks at Pepper with raised eyebrows. The woman just smiles kindly at her, runs her hand through Bucky’s hair and quickly slips out of the room. “Someone seems a little happier after all the candies.” Y/N smiles at Bucky and kisses his cheek before she takes Steve’s hand and walks to the common room with him.

At dinner Bucky’s still silent but smiles now and then and even giggles at one of Tony’s jokes. At some point Clint proposes a movie night with the promise of Bucky choosing everything. From Snacks to the movie itself, it’s all Bucky’s choice. Bucky gets happier and happier, seemingly forgotten his distress from the morning. He nestles in deep beside Y/N and Steve, wraps both their arms around him and sighs contently as he watches the first movie. As Y/n smiles down at him she pokes Steve in his side and gets his attention. He looks at her confused and then at Bucky. The boy is fast asleep, bears in his arms and smiling slightly.


End file.
